After The Bureau
by 10toastpercabeth
Summary: What if Nita only wanted the memory serum? And her plan worked? Uriah and Tris are alive and the gang goes back to Chicago BTW Tris forgave Caleb and Lynn didn't die. Please review and subscribe if you want me to post another chapter
1. Leaving The Bureu

**What if Nita only wanted the memory serum? And her plan worked? Uriah and Tris are alive and the gang goes back to Chicago BTW Caleb and Tris made up and Lynn didn't die**

Tris POV

I look around me. There is a small bed with a pillow and blinked, a sink and mirror and a toilet. I pace my cell. What the hell just happened ? I just remember the alarms going off and most of the bureau men falling unconscious. A few fringe men came and rounded the survivors up. They shut us in individual cells…..

But more importantly, where was Tobias. I couldn't see him.

My cell door creaks open and two dark blue eyes peep out.

'Tobias' I yell as I run and bear hug him

'Triscantbreath' he whispers , the sound muffled by my shirt.

'What happened' I ask

'Nita's plan worked'

'Nitas plan..' i enquire

'Yeah, see and a couple of other GDs got the memory serum and wiped David and the other bureau members memory's. I was in the control room hacking into the system for them.

He leans back and I finally got a good look of his face. One of his eyes was black and he has a large cut on his cheek.

He follows my eyes and realises what I'm looking at and I skim my fingers along his cut. 'Yeah 5 of the Bureau men came in when I had almost finished so I had to fight them off until the system updated.

'Thats my boyfriend' I think,' kind, smart, beautiful and strong.'

`Your not so bad yourself' Tobias chuckles

'I thought I said that in my head' I mutter but Tobias is too busy laughing to hear me.

`Down to business though; he says his tone all serious all of a sudden.`Nita and Matthew are gonna start a new bureau, were everyone is equal and they want us to be on the council and to stay here'

'Tobias , i, I can't. I Have to go home, to Chicago'

'I Thought you would say that' he smiles' I asked Amar to drive us and some others back in 15 minutes. Evelyn has given up so we are going to reclaim the factions.'

'Who's going back?'

'Christina, uriah, George, Cara, Caleb and us.'

I smile a begin to draw my mouth to his when the door opens.

'When you two love birds are done we have a truck to catch' grinned uriah. I throw my pillow at him and draw my lips to Tobias's. They are warm and soft are reasuring.

'God I love you' whispers Tobias

'1 love you two'

'I love. You three'

'I love you four'

'I love you six'


	2. Home

Tobias POV

I watch Tris as we pass through amity head quators. The sunlight reflects on her golden hair making it shine. Caleb is talking to her about some water filtration system. Caleb keeps talking although Tris zoned out ages ago only giving the occasional nod. Tris is sitting in the back seat with Cara (who is so absorbed in her book she doesn't notice when Tris screams in her ear) and Caleb with George and amor in the front. Uriah and Christina sit with me in the back arguing and laughing. I move over so I am near Tris.

"Remember what happened here" I smile, motioning to the amity headquarters where she got administered the peace serum

'Don't even mention it' Tris growls

' Its just I'm not very nice either.. thats why I love you so much" Tris pushes me away and I fall on to uriah who gives out a girly scream.

'God Uriah you sound like a strangled cat"

"Hey you frightened ,me'

'Pansycake'

Do I have to listen to this all the way to the fence' Christiana questions'

'Sorry Chris' says uriah sounding like a toddler

Uriah smiles and draws his lips to Christians and she deepens the kiss and tangles her hands in his hair as he pulls her closer.

'Get a room' I scream

'Huh' Cara says, finally looking up from her book and we all burst out laughing.

'What happened guys'

'Guys seriously'

the sound of our laughter drones out her voice

Tobias POV

It feels great to be back at the daughterless compound. We hear shouts and screams coming from the cafeteria. As tris and I walk into the cafeteria, having unpacked our bags, uriah staggers past balancing a mountain of cake.

'Where did you get that' I ask uriah

'Zeke found some cake mix in the back and cooked it' says uriah. Zeke can cook?.

'So your gonna eat all of that' Says tris motioning to the pile of cake he is carrying.

'Yeah' He sounds shocked.

'Its Uriah tris, how are you not surprised'

'Good point'

We walk into the cafeteria get food (and cake) and sit down at our normal table. Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Christina and Lauren are all there

Four zeke screams and he runs up to hug me The others following after. After we all hug, we sit down and start talking.

'So what happened when we were gone' Tris asks

'Well Evelyn could see her plan wasn't working so she gave up. Most of the daughterless were staying in cantor headquarters so we came back. Apparently there going to do the faction system agin but without cuts. You just be up against a score or time so you don't have to try and beat your friends. Also the 17 and 18yr olds are going to be choosing today to because they didn't get too because of the war so a lot of initiates' says Christina

'wow' says tris

Yeh I know, a lot has been going on since we left. So what are you going to choose for your job tomorrow'

'I don't know' says tris

'I wanna work in the tattoo parlour' states Lynn boldly

' I Wanna work as an initiate instructor says Christina

'Me too' says Lauren

'Me three' says uriah

'Me four' says Tobias

 **Sorry for the cheesey endings I promise it will get better. Please review and add any ideas for truth or dare because I think im gonna do a candor and dauntless later**


	3. Jobs

Tris POV

We get to choose our jobs today. Tobias is still a leader and they have asked me to be a leader because tori and Harrison died but I don't know if I want to accept. I walk with Tobias to the cafeteria and we split to sign in for our jobs on the male and female boards.

I go up to the selection board sign in and scan my options;

Working at the tatto parlour

Entertainment and Fighting

Midwife

Nurse

Faction Ambasador

Cook

Initiate trainer

Fence Guard

Security guard

I click on my selection and smile.

Tobias POV

' So what did you choose for your job.' I ask tris as we find our seats with uri, Christina and zeke.

'Initiation instructor'

'Me too'

'Maybe we can be partners'

'Yeah'

'Four and Seven'.

Four and seven he repeats

Tris POV (immediatly after)

He is wearing a loose low cut black shirt and jeans. God he looks so sexy. I lean over and kiss him and he ran his tongue across my lips silently asking for permission which I immediately accepted. His tongue slipped into my mouth and traced around it exploring.

'Get a Room Uriah screams and we break apart. Tobias' hand finds mine underneath the table and I give a gentle squeeze which he returns

Tris POV (next day)

Today is leader choosing day and I am still a candidate. Some factions have kept the same leaders and some need new. We all vote differently Erudite have a formal voting ballot and weigh up the results, Abnegation chooses the most selfless, amity plays scissors paper rock, in Candor recent initiates only vote as they are the most truthful and Dauntless have a hands up vote.

All the other factions have voted and they are just waiting on dauntless. We fall into the cafeteria and Tobias stands on a table and bangs a knife and cup together.

'Ok' he shouts `today we will choose our leaders. The current candidates are Bud, Lauren and Tris he says paling before each name. When we call out a name the people that want them to be a leader raises there hands ok.

'Bud' About 10 people raise there hands

'Lauren' About 15 people

'Tris' 3/4 of the room raises their hands and cheers.

'Congrats tris the new dauntless new leader says Tobias as he grabs my hand and pull me up on to the table with him.

We also found out the results today, for the other faction. they are:

Erudite: Caleb and Cara

Abnegation: Marcus eaton and Susan black

Amity: Joanna and Robert Black

Candor: Jack and Stephanie (christinas mum)

Dauntless: Tobias and me


	4. Maybe I Should

Tobias POV

Today is choosing day. Max Told us yesterday that mw and tries will train the transfers and uriah and Christina will be with the dauntless born. Tris is still asleep once I have showered and dressed so I try to gently wake her.

'trissss' I say gently shaking her

`go away I want to sleep she replies during her face in her pillow

` Ok I'm gonna go to breakfast .Come down when your ready ok?' She lazily chucks a pillow at me in response and I creap out of the room

When I get downstairs and look at our table but it's just zeke sitting by himself. I grab a muffin and sit down beside him

'Hey man' I say

'Uhuwow' he says his face stuffed with food. We both don't talk for a few minutes, too buys stuffing our faces.

'So whats up' he finally says

'Um the sky'

'Haha, very funny four'

'Oh I forgot to tell you party at my house tonite oh and were layers were gonna play candor or dauntless' he takes a massive bite of his muffin.

'Why'

he trys to chew quickly to tell me the answer

' Dude don't you know what candor and dauntless is?'

He says after about a minute.

`no I was abnegation remember'

'Sometimes I forget your still a stiff. Anyway back to candor and dauntless. If you choose candor the person asking you will give you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. If you choose dauntless you have to do a dare of there choice. If you refuse you have to take of an item of clothing, socks and shoes are not included. You lose if you have to be naked. That's why you should where layers'

'oh'

'Anyway lets get back to you and tris, anything happening in that department'

'no'

'Any multiplication ' he waves his eyebrow

`thats the worst joke iv ever heard'

'Get back to the question. Have you and tris ever had sex?'

`no' 'she's still scared' I add

'You should break up with her'

'Maybe I should' I say sarcastic thoughtfully

'yeh' replies zee

'Omg that was sarcastic I love her so much and I would never break up with her over something as stupid as that and if you don't realise that than you can't be my friend' I reply my voice rising with anger. I stand up and move to another table

Christina and uriah walk in laughing and poking each other. They immediately notice us sitting apart and Christina comes and sits to talk with me while uriah goes to his brother

'What did you say' uriah asked his brother

' I just said that he should consider breaking up with tris because she doesn't want to do it'

'Jeez that is harsh' Christina replies from my table and puts her arm across my shoulder

'Don't listen to him'

Tris POV

I wake up (again) shower and dress. In the bathroom, I put mascara and eyeshadow on like Christina taught me and head out for breakfast. I feel light and happy for some reason like I've been given a dose of peace serum. after I walk down the stairs 2 at a time, I'm about to walk into the dining room when I hear 2 voices talking that sound like zeke and Tobias.

Have you and tris ever had sex?' Says Zee

`no' 'she's still scared'

'You should break up with her'

I wait for Tobias to defend me as I would for him. He then says the 3 words that break me more than anything, more than my parents death, wills death and calebs betrayal.

'Maybe I should'

 **Haha Guys cliffhanger. I am having serious writers block so give me ideas if you want me to write more. Also candor and dauntless ideas. Pleas subscribe and review**


	5. Candor And Dauntless

**Tris Pov**

My Immediate reaction is to run to the bathroom which I do. I find and abandoned bathroom near the pit, lock myself in a stall and cry. My brain is just beginning to process what happened.

How could he say that? What happened to if I die you die too?

I think about it for a minute and I decide I would rather die than live with him dating someone else. I decide what I have to do to get him to stay.

I have to face my fear…

 **Tris POV**

I wait until my eyes are dry and normal before walking back to the dining room, pretending that I didn't hear that conversation. IWhen I arrive, Zeke and Tobias have changed tables and Christina, Uriah , Lynn and Shauna are there. As soon as I walk in they all stop talking and stare at ther plates so I quickly grab a muffin from the servery.

Christina and Lynn are sitting on either side of tobias so I sit down next to Zeke who's on the other side of the table with shauna and chris.

Tobias smiles at me as I sit down. We eat in silence for a few minutes before zeke talks.

'ok me and shauna have to go guys so we'll see you tonite at my place at 7.00 for candor and dauntless'

Tobias and I leave shortly after and go back to his apartment. He explains the rules off candor and dauntless and we watch a movie called the hunger games.

 **Four POV**

At around 5pm the door bell rings and tris goes to get it whule I follow behind

'hey chris, lynn and shauna ' she says

'we need to get ready' Christina says

'but the party starts in 2 hours

"TRIS! WE NEED TO GET READY!"+

Tris groans.

"Excuse me?" Christina asks in an offended tone.

"I said 'YAY!'" Tris looks kind of scared.

The girls walk out of the room

* * *

2 hours later im seated at zeke's house with the boys.

All the girls come in. I stare at Tris. She looks good. Shauna sits by Zeke. Christina sits by Uriah with lynn on the other side. Tris sits next to me and pecks me on the lips.

Ok Candor and Duntless Four will start.

Candor Or Dauntless' Tobias asks Zeke

'Uhh Dauntless'

Tobias smiles and I see and evil glint in his eye.

Go to the chasm in just your boxers and start screaming 'I'm a fluffy unicorn. I just lost my unihorn. Help me find it.'

We all burst out laughing.

"No problem." He gets up and shauna goes with him. After the dare zeke comes back and turns to uriah

'You Little Bro, Candor or…

' Dauntless ' Uriah Screams ' Im not a pansy cake'

Zeke smiles evily 'ok I dare you to run into the pit and declare you love for the first person you see.

Uriah just takes of running. We run after him to see what happens. Uri runs up to an erudite boy about our age and says to him

' I have to tell you this' the boy tries to say something but uriah puts his finger on his mouth.

'Shh you have to hear this. I love you bigger than the universe.'

He takes his hand, plants a kiss on it and immediately sprints off while the erudite boy stands there.

He spots us and says 'Beatrice ' and I realise who it is

Caleb.

 _ **Pls give ideas im having writers block for candor and dauntless... review and subscribe**_


	6. More Candor and Dauntless

Four POV:

'Caleb' Tris shouts and runs up to bear hug him.

i growl at the sight of him... i still haven't forgiven him for sending tris to her death at erudite

'nice to see you too four' Caleb replies

'what are you doing here' Tris asks

'Cara and i wanted to check out dauntless headquaters so we know where to go next week for the leaders meeting'

As soon as he finishes talking cara walks into sight. Christina squeals and immediately runs up to hug her. they have a pretty close friendship after wills death.

'Hey do you guys wanna come back to Zeke's apartment with us. Were playing candor or dauntless' christina asks cara who nods as well as caleb.

-page break-

Tris POV

we all sit down in our spots from before uri's dare and cara sits down next to christina. The only spots left are next to four and next to uriah. Caleb hesitates between the 2 spots and reluctantly plunks down next to uriah but shuffles aways from him.

'Hey i dont bite' uri complains

'yeah just propose' zeke retorts. they begin arguing but i manage to shut them up enough so that we can continue playing.

'ill start' i say 'Lynn Candor or dauntless?'

'umm dauntless'

'i dare you to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce'

'Zeke get the hot sauce'.

zeke runs off and gets it and lynn drinks it surprisingly quick. she is just finished when she gags and runs to the bathroom and we hear vomiting sounds

'Zeke what was that she shouts'

'mrs chill's extra extra hot chill sauce, the hottest you can get.

'im gonna get you back later' she screams

5 rounds later and almost everyone is down to there undergarments except the pedrads and lynn. it lynns turn now this is gonna be funny.

Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Duh. Dauntless. What's the worst you can do?"

Everyone else gasps. EVERYONE knows that lynns dares are the worst. i re you to... do the cinnamon challenge at the same time that you put ice down your pants.

That'll hurt like shit !' Zeke Gulps

' aww come on big bro, what hapens to pedrads never refuse a dare' Uriah teases

he reluctantly does the dare screaming. after we say he can finish he runs to the bathroom.

'his screams sound like a strangled cat ' i laugh along with everyone else.

'i heard that' zeke emerges from the bathroom

'ok trissypoo candor and dauntless'

' umm candor'

'tell us fours real name'

i'm only in my bra and panties so i look at tobias and see him nodding so i quickly slip of my bra and bring my knees up to my chest to cover myself...

Tobias POV

 _'tell us fours real name'_

damn why did he say that.

tris is only in her bra and panties so i nod that its ok to tell them my real name.

i am the most surprise wen she slips off her bra

'Caleb candor or da' her sentence is interuppted by her yawn

'guys tris is tired i think where gonna head home' i say everyone nods

i quickly shield tris with my body while she gets changed. we leave holsing hands and fall asleep as soon as we reach the apartment

 **sorry for the long update**


End file.
